phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:A Hard Day's Knight
The Flynn-Fletchers are in England visiting Lawrence's parents, Reginald and Winifred. During their trip, Phineas and Ferb decides to hold a medieval tournament after hearing their grandfather's story about the Black Knight of Worcestershire. Candace also participates in the festivities only to impress a British boy. Agent P infiltrates EvilCon to see what Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to. Read the full summary... Entering London A Hard Day's Knight01.jpg A Hard Day's Knight03.jpg A Hard Day's Knight04.jpg A Hard Day's Knight05.jpg A Hard Day's Knight06.jpg A Hard Day's Knight07.jpg A Hard Day's Knight08.jpg A Hard Day's Knight09.jpg A Hard Day's Knight10.jpg A Hard Day's Knight11.jpg A Hard Day's Knight12.jpg Winifred and Ferb2.JPG Winifred and Ferb.JPG A Hard Day's Knight13.jpg A Hard Day's Knight14.jpg A Hard Day's Knight15.jpg A Hard Day's Knight16.jpg Thanks.png hi grandpa.png Hey, Gramps.png what's that cool castle next door.png Oh, aye, that's our neighbors.png The Black Knight of Worcestershire A Hard Day's Knight18.jpg A Hard Day's Knight19.jpg A Hard Day's Knight20.jpg A Hard Day's Knight21.jpg A Hard Day's Knight22.jpg A Hard Day's Knight23.jpg A Hard Day's Knight24.jpg A Hard Day's Knight25.jpg A Hard Day's Knight26.jpg A Hard Day's Knight27.jpg A Hard Day's Knight29.jpg A Hard Day's Knight30.jpg A Hard Day's Knight31.jpg A Hard Day's Knight32.jpg through all the moors and lands.png the black knight and the wanted poster.png the hounds of heck chased after him.png the statue of the black knight.png Putting on a Medieval Tournament A Hard Day's Knight33.jpg A Hard Day's Knight34.jpg fierce hounds.png Hey, I know what we should do today AHDK.png But not bathe.png Grandpa Fletcher.png Man, Stacy.png A Hard Day's Knight35.jpg A Hard Day's Knight36.jpg CandaceLovestruck.jpg|Candace upon seeing Charles A Hard Day's Knight38.jpg A Hard Day's Knight39.jpg A Hard Day's Knight40.jpg A Hard Day's Knight41.jpg back it up, back it up.png Phineas dressed as a king's fool.JPG Hold it.png that pig's barely suckling.png What do i look like a fool.png That's what I'm talking about.png that's what I'm talking about 2.png carry on.png Ferb blacksmith.png ferb salutes.png A Hard Day's Knight43.jpg A Hard Day's Knight44.jpg where's perry AHDK.png Building a Horse.png|Phineas building a Horse A Hard Day's Knight117.jpg What do you think you are doing?.png oh, hi, Candace.png pulling out the horses head.png I think i'm building a horse.png A Hard Day's Knight51.jpg Horse.png A Hard Day's Knight52.jpg and I don't want you guys scaring him off.png Beg pardon.png Candace sees Charles.png I'm Candace Flynn.png The first.png So, what's all this?.png This? Uh....png This is just a....png A Hard Day's Knight53.jpg Juggling at the tournament.jpg We're putting on a medival tournament.png Medival tournament?.png That has got to be the most.png Brilliant idea I've heard in years.png exactly.png Because who doesn't love whatever happened at one of those.png Things.png A Hard Day's Knight59.jpg A Hard Day's Knight60.jpg A Hard Day's Knight61.jpg A Hard Day's Knight62.jpg A Hard Day's Knight63.jpg Going to suit.png|Candace going into knight suit. A Hard Day's Knight64.jpg A Hard Day's Knight65.jpg A Hard Day's Knight69.jpg King Reginald.JPG A Hard Day's Knight70.jpg A Hard Day's Knight71.jpg A Hard Day's Knight72.jpg A Hard Day's Knight73.jpg A Hard Day's Knight74.jpg A Hard Day's Knight75.jpg A Hard Day's Knight76.jpg A Hard Day's Knight77.jpg A Hard Day's Knight78.jpg A Hard Day's Knight79.jpg A Hard Day's Knight80.jpg A Hard Day's Knight81.jpg A Hard Day's Knight82.jpg A Hard Day's Knight83.jpg A Hard Day's Knight84.jpg A Hard Day's Knight85.jpg Commence with round two.JPG A Hard Day's Knight101.jpg A Hard Day's Knight102.jpg A Hard Day's Knight103.jpg A Hard Day's Knight104.jpg A Hard Day's Knight105.jpg A Hard Day's Knight112.jpg A Hard Day's Knight113.jpg A Hard Day's Knight114.jpg A Hard Day's Knight115.jpg A Hard Day's Knight116.jpg RegFamily.jpg DdNRKBdWkAEMGlf.jpg Perrys Entrance A Hard Day's Knight45.jpg A Hard Day's Knight46.jpg Stuck in the transport tube.jpg A Hard Day's Knight48.jpg Perry and Lloyd Wexler.JPG|Lloyd Wexler with Perry Perry and Lloyd Wexler 2.JPG Perry and Lloyd Wexler 3.JPG Perry on London bus.png Perry jetpack in London 1.png Perry jetpack in London 2.png Bus in London.png Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 20.12.48.png Perry in his lair AHDK.png Ahh Agent P.png Sorry about the tight sqeeze.png Doofenshmirtz_is_attending_an_evil_scientist's_convention.png We're_sending_you_undercover.png Evil Con Dr. Wexler's ID card.jpg A Hard Day's Knight57.jpg A Hard Day's Knight58.jpg A Hard Day's Knight66.jpg A Hard Day's Knight67.jpg A Hard Day's Knight68.jpg Doofenshmirtz meets Lloyd Wexler.jpg|Doofenshmirtz meets his hero Doof and Perry Dr Lloyd Wexler.jpg A Hard Day's Knight86.jpg A Hard Day's Knight87.jpg A Hard Day's Knight88.jpg A Hard Day's Knight89.jpg Doofenshmirtz listening to "Wexler".jpg A Hard Day's Knight91.jpg Perry as Wexler.jpg A Hard Day's Knight92.jpg A Hard Day's Knight93.jpg Doctor Wexler is Perry?.png|'Perry the Platypus?' Robot Fight A Hard Day's Knight94.jpg A Hard Day's Knight95.jpg A Hard Day's Knight96.jpg A Hard Day's Knight97.jpg A Hard Day's Knight98.jpg A Hard Day's Knight99.jpg A Hard Day's Knight100.jpg A Hard Day's Knight106.jpg A Hard Day's Knight107.jpg A Hard Day's Knight108.jpg A Hard Day's Knight109.jpg A Hard Day's Knight110.jpg A Hard Day's Knight111.jpg Miscellaneous Singing about the Black Knight.jpg Lloyd Wexler closeup.JPG|Lloyd Wexler at Agent P's headquarters Lloyd Wexler.jpg Wexler signature.jpg To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Category: Episode galleries